Between Two Worlds 1:The Lion, the Lady & the Lake
by narniagirl11
Summary: What if Caspian gave in to Jadis? What if she became queen again? What if the prophecy could come true a second time? Caleb, Heather, Jake and Kelly are thrust into a difficult situation. What really happened in the Prince Caspian story? Prince Caspian AU
1. First View

**Author's note: **I wrote this story for my BFFs Caleb, Jake and Kelly. The four of us LOVE Narnia and I thought it would be cool to do this story. There is also a sequel to this story that I'm almost done writting. After that I may do one more story starring us. The sequel is 'Someone Worth Dying For' The third story isn't published yet, but it will be under the name 'No Need to Say Goodbye' So if you want to read those go right ahead! Oh, by the way, 'Someone Worth Dying For' is a better story than this one because now I have more experience writting.

* * *

><p><strong>Between Two Worlds Trilogy<strong>

**The Lion, the Lady and the Lake**

**By narniagirl11**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – First View<strong>

"Yes, my lady. As you wish," Caspian bowed and left the lady's presence. She was dressed in an icy-blue gown that just barely touched the ice cold floor. On her head she wore a crown of silver icicles, and her face wore an emotionless, haughty look. She was Jadis. Queen of Narnia once again, and she was determined to rein forever. She thought nothing could stop her now. Her enemies she could turn to stone with just a flick of her wand. Jadis moved silently across the floor to gaze at her reflection in a crystal mirror. The mirror's image began to spin and fade. A beautiful lake reflected in the mirror. Jadis could use this mirror to see things near the doors from our world to the world of Narnia. Right now she was watching several children playing in a lake. Jadis watched as one of the girls playfully flipped a raft, pushing a boy into the cold water. He came up sputtering.

* * *

><p>"Caleb, your face is so funny!" I laughed and he tried to splash me. "Jake! Quit pulling on my life jacket. You're going to pull me off!" I tried to pry Jake's hands off the back of my life jacket.<p>

"Let me on! The water is so cold!" Jake was using my life jacket to pull himself onto the inner tube. "Kelly!" Caleb called to a girl standing on the beach. "Swim out to us!" Once Kelly and Jake were both safely seated on the raft, it began to float towards the middle of the lake. We were talking happily about our adventures together when suddenly we were pulled into the water! Caleb and I were pretty strong swimmers but every time any of us tried to get a breath of air something would pull us under. A strong force was pulling all of us to the bottom of the lake. "I can't swim any longer!" Jake cried.

* * *

><p>Jadis clenched her fists. The raft was floating too close to the door. She couldn't risk them coming any closer, especially since the children were two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. With a sly grin on her face she used her powers to drag the children off the raft and into the water with hopes that they would swim for shore. But the force of her powers pressed the children under water where the door began pulling them to Narnia.<p>

"No!" Jadis cried. "Caspian!" Caspian came running.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Take 15 men and go to the Great Waterfall. If you see any strangers bring them to me immediately."

"Yes, your majesty…but why the Great Waterfall? There is no one there but the animals and dwarves."

"Do not question my commands!" Jadis snapped. "Just do it!"

* * *

><p>I struggled to keep my head above water. "Caleb! Kelly! Jake!" I called frantically. The current of the river was rapidly pulling me toward the shore. I scraped my knee climbing out. A man quickly strode towards me.<p>

"Halt! Who are you?" he asked. I looked at him surprised. The dark hair and eyes seemed familiar.

"Caspian?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Heather," I told him shaking my wet hair.

"You're from the other world though, right?" Caspian questioned.

"Yes," I smiled. "Like the Pevensies; the Kings and Queens of Old."

"How do you know?" Caspian was a bit suspicious.

"I read it in a book. All their adventures are written down."

"Is that how you know about me?"

"Well, a little," I admitted. "But, not a lot. I've read more about the Pevensies."

"Would you like to come with me to the castle? I was just on my way there."

I decided to go with him but I didn't tell him about my friends.

"All right. How far is it?" I asked.

"Not far. Have you ridden a horse before?" inquired Caspian.

"Yes, where are they?"

"Over here." Caspian led me to some bushes where several horses were tied. "Here," he said, handing me the reins to a pretty chestnut mare. I looked back towards the river in hope of spotting my friends before I mounted my horse.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we are?" Kelly asked.<p>

"Who knows? Maybe Narnia," Jake joked. Caleb turned from the river to look at Kelly and Jake.

"Wait! Where's Heather?" Kelly asked. The three started scanning the river bank anxiously.

"Heather!" Jake yelled.

"She knows how to swim," Kelly said.

"Maybe she climbed out downstream," Caleb suggested.


	2. The Queen

**Chapter 2 – The Queen**

"Captain!" a soldier saluted as we reined in our horses at a small campsite.

"All is well here, I trust, Pete?"

"Yes sir."

"Captain?" I asked Caspian puzzled.

"Captain of Her Majesty's army." He bowed.

"Her Majesty's army? Caspian, what are you talking about? Aren't you king?"

"King!" He scoffed. "Hardly. She's the Queen."

"Who's She?" Every time he said _she_ like that, I felt a shiver go down my spine. Surely he didn't mean Lilliandil the star, which he met and married after his voyage on the Dawn Treader.

"Pete, will you take our guest to her quarters."

The soldier bowed. "Follow me please." After we were out of earshot of Caspian, Pete asked, "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"What's your name," he inquired.

"Heather, like the flower." I said smiling.

"There is lots of heather growing across Ettinsmoor."

"Are you named Pete or Peter, after the High King?"

"Shhh." Pete hushed me.

"Why?"

"It is forbidden to mention the Kings and Queens of Old," he warned.

"Who made it forbidden to say the names of the Kings and Queens?" I asked.

"She did."

"Who is this "she" everyone keeps talking about?" I demanded.

"The Queen." Again he gave me a simple answer.

"Who is the Queen?" Now I was very puzzled. Pete's face turned very pale and he managed to whisper, "Jadis."

I looked at him stunned. "How?" I gasped. Pete looked over both shoulders and kept his voice low.

"Caspian joined Her side to defeat the Telmarines but now that their gone She has taken control and uses Caspian as her puppet."

"No! What about Aslan?"  
>"No one has seen Aslan since the Pevensies left over 1,312 years ago." Pete said sadly. "Everyone's given up hope."<p>

"Wait…" My voice trailed off. "If Caspian works for the Witch, then I'm-"

"Not safe here," warned Pete. "I know. I have to help you get out of here."

"But why would you help me? I'm a stranger." I asked perplexed.

* * *

><p>The snow crunched ominously.<p>

"W-what was that?" Jake said slowly. There was no answer. The snow crunched again making Caleb, Kelly and Jake jump. Then it was quiet.

"Do you think it's gone?" Kelly asked.

"Um yah. It's gone." Caleb was trying to sound unconcerned. The three continued to walk in silence.

"Look! There's some smoke up ahead!" Jake exclaimed.

"Shhh. We don't know if they're friends!" warned Caleb.

"Oh, right." Jake admitted sheepishly. The three peered cautiously into the small wooded clearing. Wisps of smoke were curling out of the chimney on the small hut.

"Hullo! What have we here?" A small squirrel gazed at them curiously.

"I think we are in Narnia," Kelly whispered to Jake.

"Of course you're in Narnia!" The squirrel exclaimed. "Where else would you be? Well I suppose you could be in Archenland or Telmar or Calormen or in the Lone Islands-"

"By the Lion's Mane Trinian!" a gentle voice called. "Who is it?"

"Well, I forgot to ask their names." The squirrel bowed and Kelly giggled. "Pardon me, but what are your names?" Caleb looked at Kelly and Jake before answering.

"I'm Caleb, this is my brother Jake and Kelly."

"Oh," Trinian said. "Kelly is your brother too?" Jake covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

"No, she's just our friend." A beaver came towards them.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lauren and this is Trinian. Won't you come inside?" Lauren noticed the unsure looks exchanged between the three. "It's all right. You'll be safe here. I can tell by your faces that you've been sent by Aslan."

* * *

><p>Jadis paced the floor nervously. "Caspian should have been here hours ago!" She exclaimed. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jadis called gruffly. A man dressed like a messenger walked in slowly.<p>

"Your majesty." He bowed. "I bring a message from Captain Caspian."

"Finally," breathed Jadis.

"He says to that he found a girl and is bringing her to your palace tomorrow. The girl's name is Heather and she seemed tired so he took her to his camp first. Caspian will bring his prisoner to you first thing tomorrow morning."

_So I was right in sending Caspian to the Great Waterfall. _Jadis thought. _But where are the other three? _She had seen four fall through the door but Caspian had only found one. Where were the others hiding? Jadis was determined to find the others.

* * *

><p>I moved the tent flap aside and stepped out to breathe in the fresh Narnian early morning air.<p>

"Psst!" I looked around surprised.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's just me; Pete."

"Oh, you scared me." I admitted.

"Sorry. I think I know how you can escape," Pete said. I was still wasn't sure if I could trust him but he did seem to want to help.

"Okay, what's your plan?"


	3. The Prophecy

**Chapter 3 – The Prophecy**

"These scones are delicious, Lauren!" Jake exclaimed.

"Thank you. Would you like some jam?" asked Lauren.

"Oh yes please," Jake said eagerly. Trinian burst through the door.

"She's coming!" he exclaimed.

"Who's coming?" asked Caleb jumping up from the table and bumping his head on the low ceiling.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and proceeded to rub his head.

"The Queen!"

"Oh no!" Lauren began clearing the dishes from the table. "She mustn't find you! Trinian, hide them in the storage space."

"Follow me," Trinian gestured to the three who were looking at him with wide eyes. The squirrel opened a small door. Kelly and Jake climbed in without looking behind them.

"Will you be all right?" Caleb asked.

"If it is Aslan's will," Lauren said bravely. "Now get in there!" Caleb climbed in and closed the door tightly behind him. Lauren and Trinian sat down nervously at the table. There was a knock on the door. Lauren rose slowly to answer it. She knew that if she said one word that displeased the Queen, Lauren would be turned to stone with the flick of her majesty's wand. Lauren opened the door cautiously.

* * *

><p>"Heather!" Pete hissed.<p>

"Shh, I'm right here," I whispered. "Did you get the cloaks?"

"Yes, here." He handed me a dark colored cloak. "Ready?"

"Ready," I told him confidently. We began quietly sneaking past the sleeping guards posted outside the camp. It was a long, cold walk through the woods. At last a small cottage came into view.

"Wait here," Pete whispered. He crept up to the door and knocked. A crack of light appeared as the door slowly opened. Pete spoke quietly to the person who opened the door. He motioned for me to step inside and then started back across the snow.

"Aren't you going to come too?" I asked. Pete turned to look at me.

"Why? You'll be safe here."

"I know." I said. "But what about you? Won't Caspian be mad if he finds I'm gone? He's sure to suspect you."

"That is a chance I'll have to take, my lady. But I won't leave until She quits arresting innocent Narnians. I've been helping them secretly escape over time and if She knows it was me I would have been dead long ago."

"Thank you for risking your life for the Narnians." I whispered.

"May Aslan watch over you!" Pete turned to leave.

"And you too!" I called and stepped through the door.

* * *

><p>"Jake, you're stepping on my foot!" Kelly whispered.<p>

"Sorry."

"Shhh." Caleb snapped. "I'm trying to hear." He heard Lauren laugh. _I don't think she'd be laughing if it was the Queen. _Caleb thought.

"Of course…" He couldn't hear what else Lauren said. "…Come in." Caleb heard the door close and someone sit down at the table. "Trinian, they can come out now." Trinian opened the door and Caleb climbed out. He stared at the person sitting at the table.

"Heather?" Jake and Kelly climbed out and stood staring too.

"Caleb, Jake, Kelly?" I noticed that I was not the only one who had abandoned our old clothes in exchange for the comfier Narnian clothes.

"What are you doing here?" We all asked at the same time. Lauren and Trinian smiled.

"You first," I laughed.

"Kelly, Jake and I climbed out of the river together but we couldn't find you." Caleb said. "We looked for a while and then came across this house. Lauren invited us in for dinner and we've been here ever since. What happened to you?"

"You'll never believe this, but when I climbed out of the river, Caspian was standing on the shore!" I exclaimed. "He invited me to the castle but I was tired after our long swim so we stopped at his camp. Caspian is a captain in the army."

"The Army?" asked Jake, puzzled. "I thought he was king."

"I did too," I admitted. "But Pete said-"

"Pete, as in Peter? You've seen the Pevensies?" Kelly interrupted.

"No, not Peter Pevensie. Pete is a soldier in Caspian's regiment who helped me get here. Caspian isn't king because he didn't defeat the Telmarines. She did. Caspian works for Jadis, the White Witch." I paused to let it sink in. "That's why Pete brought me here. I was in danger at Caspian's camp because he had orders to take me to Her. We had no idea you were already here." Lauren spoke up.

"Caspian is going to be fuming when he finds out you're gone. Did you tell him about the others?"

"No, I thought it best not to mention them and I'm so glad I didn't."

* * *

><p>"He did what!" Jadis screamed.<p>

"H-he l-lost her." Stuttered a shaking messenger. "S-she wasn't anywhere in the camp t-this morning. Caspian and his men a-are out looking f-for her." Jadis clenched her fists in disgust.

"He better find that girl."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Lauren and Trinian took the four of us to the woods. The blooming trees' petals floated around us like pink snow.<p>

"It's so beautiful!" Kelly gasped and Lauren smiled. I laughed as Jake started a spinning dance among the falling petals. We all quickly followed his example and soon all of us were spinning and laughing. Later when we were all out of breath Lauren told us stories of the Pevensies and Aslan.

"…Then Aslan crowned the four Pevensies at the castle Cair Paravel." Lauren's voice grew soft. "Do you remember the prophecy Mr. and Mrs. Beaver told the Pevensie children?"

"I think so," Caleb said. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone-"

"Sits in Cair Paravel in throne," I added.

"The evil time will be-" Kelly paused for Jake to finish it.

"Over and done," concluded Jake. Lauren looked at us thoughtfully.

"Do you think that the prophecy could come true again?"

We all stared at her. Then Caleb snapped out of the moment and jumped to his feet.

"You mean us? Fight the Witch? Are you nuts? She could turn us to stone in an instant. No, we're going home before that happens." Trinian moaned and said, "Why does this always happen when you tell humans the prophecy?" Lauren quickly shushed him. Jake, Kelly and I were still seated on the ground staring in shock at Caleb.

"We're going home?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," he said decisively and pulled the three of us up off the ground.

"Well like Edmund said, 'We can't leave these people behind to suffer for us.'" I quoted. Jake nodded in agreement.

"It's too dangerous!" insisted Caleb.

"But they need us," I argued. Caleb sighed.

"I just want you all to be safe." he said honestly.

"Thanks Caleb, but Aslan will protect us." I assured.

* * *

><p>A lone man quickly strode into the clearing surrounding Lauren's cottage. I moved away from the window. It was Him. Caspian had found where I was. I didn't want to endanger the others. My mind raced. <em>He doesn't know about the others. Maybe if I meet him away from the house he'll just take me without thinking of looking for others. <em>I took a deep breath and slipped out the door. I ran through the woods so I was behind Caspian. Purposely I stepped on a stick. Caspian spun around and unsheathed his sword.

"Oh," he breathed. "It's just you. Why did you run away from my camp?"

"I-I thought you'd turn me over to the Witch."

"And you think that's why I'm here? So I can turn you over to her?" He guessed.

"Well, yes. You work for her." I said cautiously. Caspian laughed.

"Actually I'm here to tell you that I no longer work for Jadis."

"You don't?" I was shocked.

"It was Pete's doing-"

"Is Pete all right?" I demanded.

"Yes, he's fine. He confronted me about all the evil things I've been helping Her do. I know I was wrong. Can you please forgive me?" Caspian asked.

"Yes…but what are you going to do now?"

"That's also another reason why I'm here. I came to offer my services to the Narnians. I can lead them against Jadis…if they will follow."

"I'm sure Trinian and Lauren would like to hear that. Will you come inside for breakfast?" I invited.

"I'd be honored to." Caspian answered.


	4. Ruined Thrones

**Chapter 4 – Ruined Thrones**

I opened the door and Caspian stepped inside after me. Caleb jumped up from the tiny table.

"C-C-Caspian!" Caleb stuttered. "Heather, what! I thought-I thought he worked for the Witch!"

"He did…but not anymore!" I said firmly. "Caspian, this is my friend Caleb. Caleb this is Caspian, who is no longer a captain in the Witch's army."

"Um," Caleb hesitated. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Lauren! Trinian!" I called. "We have a guest for breakfast."

"Oh my," Lauren gasped when she entered the room. Kelly and Jake just quietly took their places at the table. While we ate Caspian explained his story again to the anxious listeners seated around him. When he finished Lauren looked at Trinian, who nodded.

"It's time. We leave after breakfast."

"Where are we going?" Jake asked.

"Please tell us?" Kelly begged. Lauren just shook her head and smiled.

"You'll see, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"Cair Paravel?" Kelly stared in awe.<p>

"Or what's left of it." Trinian remarked glumly.

"Come, to the treasure room." Lauren showed us the stairs. Blinking in the dim light the seven of us made our way slowly down the stairs and into the main chamber. The five of us who had never seen it before stared in awe. Standing behind four golden chests were statues of their owners. High King Peter, Queen Susan of the Horn, King Edmund and Queen Lucy's marble faces all looked majestically over the gleaming rubble scattered around the chamber. Lauren broke the awed silence.

"The Pevensies would want you to use _them. _Heather, you are the eldest of the four. Go to Queen Susan's trunk and take out her bow and quiver of arrows. Also take her horn, for the Telmarines returned it long ago.

Caleb, go to the High King's trunk and from it bring the sword Rhindon and also Peter's shield. You will need them in the battles to come." Lauren paused before continuing. "Kelly, look in Queen Lucy's trunk for her dagger and her vial containing the juice of the fire-flower.

Jake, Edmund had no gift from Father Christmas but in his trunk you will find a faithful sword.

Remember 'These are tools, not toys.' 'Bear them well sons of Adam, bear them well daughters of Eve.'" The four of us stared at what we held in our hands. We were holding the Narnians most precious memory of their beloved kings and queens. I studied the others' faces. Kelly's face was glowing, while Jake's face told me that he thought holding Edmund's sword was pretty cool. Caleb was just staring at the sword and shield in his hands. I was pretty shocked myself. Susan's quiver was engraved with beautiful curls and swirly designs. The bow and the horn were also engraved.

"The time to use them may be near at hand," Caspian said gravely. _I hope I get a chance to practice first!_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Kelly skipped ahead as we walked slowly down the path that would take us back to Lauren's cottage. Caleb was discussing things with Caspian while Jake and Trinian chattered loudly. I walked along in silence next to Lauren.<p>

"Is something on your mind?" she asked.

"What about Aslan? I mean, will he come to help us?" I questioned.

"Oh I think he will, in his own time though. After all, 'he's not a tame lion.' Aslan comes and goes when he pleases. He'll come, but when you least expect it." Lauren replied.

"But we can count on him to help?"

"You-"

"Kelly! Look out!" Caspian yelled. Kelly turned, staring at him and then ducked as a huge black shape swooped over her head.

"What was that?" I asked as Caspian drew his sword and waited as the black thing circled around our heads.

"A mammoth bat!" Trinian replied. "Works for Her!" The bat shrieked overhead, high in the sky.

"Draw your weapons!" Caspian instructed. Caleb drew Peter's sword, while I took Susan's bow and fit an arrow on the string. Jake struggled with Edmund's sword which refused to slide out of the sheath.

"Jake, look out!" I screamed. I didn't know if I could shoot a bow but I had to try. I pulled the string back as far as I could, aiming for the flying bat. I let the arrow go. It flew past the unharmed creature. We watched with horrified faces as the ginormous bat grabbed Jake by the shoulders and carried him into the sky.

"Put me down!" Jake yelled, but there was nothing we could do.

"Do something!" Caleb shouted at Caspian. Caspian shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do now."

"JAKE!" Caleb screamed after the fast-disappearing enemy who clutched Jake.

* * *

><p>We walked home in melancholy silence. Even Trinian was completely quiet for once. Finally Caleb spoke.<p>

"What do we do?" he asked Caspian.

"I-"

"Pete!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Caleb said.

"Pete! He'd know what to do!" I assured.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kelly.

"Remember, I told you about Pete. He is-or was I should say, a soldier in Caspian's regiment. He's helped Narnians escape from Jadis's dungeons before. I think he can help us." I replied. "Caspian, do you know where Pete is right now?"

"I'm not sure but I think I can find out." He smiled.

"Then there is still hope for Jake?" Kelly asked.

"I think so." Lauren smiled.

* * *

><p>Jadis paraded down the hall to the dungeons. She held her head high. Nothing could stop her. Not even that silly old lion who the Narnians called "the true king of Narnia, son of the Emperor over the sea." Jadis laughed. He wouldn't stop her. Now that she had one of the sons of Adam it didn't really matter if Caspian found the daughter of Eve or not. If one of the four was missing, the prophecy couldn't come true. Jadis threw open the door and stepped into the hall of dungeons. She walked slowly past each cell until she came to one with a small boy resting his head on his knees. He looked up a little fearfully as she stared at him with cold eyes.<p>

"So you and your little family decided to try to challenge me." Jadis scoffed.

"They're not even my sisters," Jake mumbled under his breath. His little sister was safe at home, in America. Jadis had sharp ears. _So they're not all related. The girls are not his sisters but what about the other boy? _

"And the other boy? Is he your cousin or uncle? Someone older than you, someone who tells you what to do?" she mocked.

"He's my brother, leave me alone." Jake turned his back the Witch.

"Poor little boy, all alone. Would you like some company little one?"

Jake glared at her.

"Don't touch my friends." He said through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jadis gave him an ice cold smile, happy with the new information she had gained about the prophesied four.


	5. Jake and the Castle

**Chapter 5 – Jake and the Castle**

The iron door slammed shut behind him. Jake made a face and then slumped down on the floor. There was nothing to do but wait.

"H-hello?" a timid voice said. Jake jumped. "Who's there?" the voice asked again.

"I'm Jake. Who are you?" asked Jake.

"I'm Lilia." A small phoenix crept out of the shadows. She had a gentle face and her red and gold feathers were streaked with dirt.

"What are you?" Jake questioned.

"I'm a phoenix, what about you? You must be some kind of dwarf?" she guessed.

"I'm not that short! I don't even have a beard!" Jake protested.

"Then what are you?" she asked again.

"I'm a human, a son of Adam as you Narnians call us." explained Jake.

"Really?"

"Really." Jake confirmed.

"How'd you end up in this awful place?" Lilia asked.

"My friends and I were walking home from Cair Paravel-"

"Ooooh!" Lilia squealed. "I love Cair Paravel!"

"Anyway, we were walking home when all of a sudden this giant black thing swooped down and tried to grab my friend Kelly."

"Did you kill it and save her?" guessed Lilia. Obviously she loved romantic stories.

"No, Kelly ducked and I tried to pull my sword out but it got stuck in the sheath. The black thing, I could see that it was a mammoth bat, circled around. My other friend, Heather tried to shoot the bat with an arrow but she missed. Then it grabbed me by the shoulders and brought me here." Jake concluded.

"What about your friends?" Lilia asked sympathetically.

"I-I don't know." Jake shook his head sadly. Then his face brightened. "What about you? How did you get here?"

"I was in the forest one day, with my sister, Lydia."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"I tripped on a rope, which was a trap. I was caught in a net." A tear rolled down Lilia's face. "Lydia-" She sniffled. "Lydia tried to help me but she couldn't cut the rope. Then a huge dark minotaur came. Lydia hid in the bushes and I haven't seen her since. The minotaur brought me here. I've been here ever since."

"Poor thing!" Jake patted the feathers on her back. "We'll get out of here. I know we will. My friends and my brother will try to get me out and I'll bring you with. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>"…And the bat took Jake to Jadis' castle." I concluded.<p>

"I see," Pete said. He looked thoughtful. Caleb looked at him hopefully.

"I think the only way we can save him is to attack the castle itself." Pete assumed.

"Then let's do it!" Caleb declared.

"We'll do it together!" Caspian assured.

"All of us?" Lauren asked. Caspian looked at Caleb. I followed his look.

"I think we are going to need Heather's help and of course Pete can come, but what should we do with Kelly?"

"I can fight!" Kelly protested. "See I have Lucy's dagger."

"But can you really be useful?" Pete asked.

"I think Miss Kelly will be more use here with me." Lauren decided. "Taking care of the wounded is big job. But we will need to use Lucy's vial. And that is a very important job, Kelly." Kelly seemed happy with the responsibility.

"We need to let the loyal Narnians know what we are planning because we are going to need their help." Caspian reminded.

"Yes," Pete agreed. Caleb was silent. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Lady Heather," Pete interrupted my thoughts. "My two sisters are pretty good with the bow. Would you like me to ask them if they would help you practice?"

"Oh yes, please." I told him.

"Very well, I'll ask them tonight." He bowed.

"Good night, Pete."

"Good night, Lady Heather, Sir Caleb, Caspian." He nodded to each and then left the cottage.

"Why does Pete call me _Lady _Heather?" I asked Caspian.

"The prophecy, remember?" he replied.

"Yah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Because," Caspian explained. "The four of you are to become rulers here. But you're not kings and queens yet. So what better title than Lady or Sir?"

"I guess," I shook my head. I didn't understand Narnian customs sometimes. _What if we didn't even want to become kings and queens?_

"Good night, everyone!" I said. _Everyone's here but Jake. _I thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"Ilaria and Naomi, this is Lady Heather." Pete introduced his sisters.<p>

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you!" they both dropped quick curtsies. I smiled.

"I'll leave you three to get to work." Pete said. "They'll turn you into an archer in no time."

"Can I see your bow?" Ilaria asked.

"Sure," I handed her Susan's bow. "It's not really mine. I'm just borrowing it…from a friend."

"Wow, it almost looks…magical." Naomi gasped. "Is this Queen Susan's bow?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Lauren entrusted it to me."

"Then it is magical." Ilaria confirmed. "What was it Father Christmas said about the bow? Oh yes."

"'Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss.'" Naomi and Ilaria quoted together.

"You don't really need our help at all," laughed Naomi. "The bow is magical. Just believe that you can hit the target; the bow will do the rest."

"Give it a try," encouraged Ilaria. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I pointed the arrow towards the target. Then I let the arrow go with a loud twang from the bowstring. The arrow pierced through the fabric, just left of the bull's eye.

"Nice shot," Ilaria commented. I tried again. This time the arrow was on the line around the bull's eye. I practiced all morning with Ilaria and Naomi coaching me. By the end of the morning I could hit the bull's eye seven out of ten tries. I wasn't the only one practicing though. Pete and Caspian were showing Caleb how to properly use his shield and sword. Jake would have been included but since he was absent he could not participate.

"There, now raise the sword tip up a bit, you got it," Caspian coached.

"How about stopping for lunch?" Pete suggested. "Sir Caleb looks a bit wearied." Caleb grinned thankfully. He was indeed tired and his sweaty face showed it.

"What happened to you?" I asked when I joined the three on their way back to the cottage. "You look like you've been chasing fifty chickens around without success for two days!"

"Caspian." Caleb whispered. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>Everyone washed up and then hurried toward the long table Lauren and Trinian had set up outside. Steam rose from the covered pots of delicious-smelling food on the table. "Yum!" Kelly exclaimed. Narnians had begun drifting in with their weapons and our numbers totaled around thirty-two now. But it still wasn't enough. They too had worked hard all morning sharpening swords, cleaning armor, crafting arrows and practicing their skills. The Narnians were a group of dwarves, fauns, centaurs, a few talking animals and other unheard of creatures that don't exist in our world. The griffins and phoenixes had also arrived. Among the phoenixes, there was a young one whom I took a special interest in. Her name was Lydia and she often seemed sad and lonely. When I was not practicing on the archery field, I spent my time with Lydia and also with a faun. The faun, called Timothy, was teaching me to play the flute, known to the fauns as a double aulos. I often played it around the campfires in the evening. It seemed to cheer everyone up after a hard day's work and to keep their minds off the upcoming battle. Sometimes I played a duet with Timothy, other times we played by ourselves. As our numbers increased the tension leading up to the battle also increased.<p> 


	6. Dangerous Escape

**Chapter 6 – Dangerous Escape**

It was the night before our planned attack on Jadis' castle. Lauren had prepared a great feast for dinner. After we stuffed ourselves on the delicious Narnian food, Timothy and I began playing our flutes. When our duet was finished the Dwarves suggested some old battle songs and dancing. One of the mice, Peepiceek, sang beautifully about the Battle of Beruna, the battle in which Aslan defeated the White Witch. The song with its highs and lows made the whole mood change. We were inspired to fight for Narnia! The fauns began dancing to some merry music but I no longer heard what was going on around me. I yawned and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A stick snapped. My eyes flew open and my hand crept over to where my bow lay next to me. Slowly I sat up with my hand griped on the bow. Everyone else was still asleep. I looked behind me and caught a glimpse of someone walking into the woods. Curiosity got the best of me, and I followed from a distance. The light was so dim I couldn't quite make out his face but it almost looked like Caleb.<p>

"Aslan?" he whispered. I looked at him curiously. Then I stared. Aslan stood only a few feet away from Caleb.

"Aslan?" I gasped. Caleb whirled around towards me, surprised. Aslan chuckled.

"She followed you, dear one," he said to the perplexed Caleb.

"Sorry Caleb." I apologized. "I heard a stick snap and it woke me up. I wasn't sure who was slipping away from camp. I followed you here, trying to figure out what was going on."

"That's okay." Caleb answered. Aslan shook his mane.

"Did the Narnians tell you why you are here, children?" We began walking through the woods. Caleb on one side of Aslan and me on the other when…

Snap! I opened my eyes.

"Aslan?"

"What?" Kelly mumbled in her sleep.

"It-it was just a dream." I said disappointedly.

* * *

><p>"Jake?" Lilia whispered.<p>

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"Jake wake up!" Lilia pecked him gently.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jake grumbled.

"Don't you hear it?" she asked.

"Hear wh- oh. Now I do." Jake jumped up, listening to the explosions and shouts coming from above ground. "I told you they would come. Now we'll be able to get out of here!"

"Remember, you promised to take me with you," Lilia reminded.

"I know," Jake teased. "I won't forget!"

* * *

><p>We burst into the main chamber. The Witch spun around and smiled coolly.<p>

"Well, if it isn't our little heroes coming to save their friend." She scoffed.

"Where's Jake?" Caleb demanded.

"You think you can save your brother from me?" Jadis questioned. "Silly boy! Oh, and your army? I can turn you all to stone." Caleb narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

"Then you'll have to get through me first!" he boldly declared. Jadis laughed.

"All right." Caleb closed his eyes as the Witch raised her wand.

"No! Don't do it!" I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. We watched, horrified, as the wand came closer…and closer…and closer. _The Horn! Blow the horn! _The words raced through my mind. I fumbled with the strap before I could shakily grasp it. Jadis looked up with burning eyes as I blew the horn. Quick as a flash, Pete knocked Caleb out of the Witch's way while Caspian threatened Jadis with his sword.

"Heather, get to the tower and send the signal." Caspian commanded. I nodded and quickly pulled Caleb up from the floor before I raced out of the room. I flew up the stairs as fast as my feet would take me. I yanked the flaming torch out of the holder on the wall. I began waving it in the patterns that Caspian had shown me. With a sweeping of wings the griffins began dropping the Narnians quietly into the courtyard. I put the torch back on the wall because my part was done. My mind began imagining what was happening in the courtyard and chambers below. _Have they found Jake? Is he alright? What happened to the Witch? Is everyone okay? _Every possible thought crossed my mind as I waited. The griffins were circling around uneasily as we waited. Finally after what seemed like hours the doors burst open and the Narnians came pouring out pursued by Jadis' army. Most of the Narnians fled through the now open gateway while others escaped on the backs of griffins.

"Caspian, over here!" I called. Caspian swooped down on his griffin. I reached out and he caught me by the arm, dangerously dangling me hundreds of feet above the castle as we flew.

"I can't hold on much longer!" I yelled up to Caspian.

"Do you trust me?" was his answer.

"No!" My fingers were aching to let go but I forced them to hold on.

"Do you trust Caleb?" He asked. "Well sometimes but not when-" Caspian let go of my arm.

* * *

><p>"Caspian!" I screamed as I fell down into the dark. I landed on something that let out a groan.<p>

"You're squishing me!"

"Jake?" Jake laughed.

"You didn't see that Caleb and I were flying right underneath you?"

"No," I admitted. "I was too worried about falling. Thank you, Jake. And you too Caleb." Caleb merely nodded and guided the griffin back towards camp.


	7. Dream Come True

**Chapter 7 – Dream Come True**

Back at camp Lilia was reunited with her sister, Lydia. We celebrated by throwing a party one night. Yet through all the celebrations, Caleb seemed a little shook up, as if he was still uneasy about his close encounter with Jadis. One particular night I noticed Caleb slip quietly away from the campsite. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed from a distance. As I followed silently I remembered my dream about following Caleb and finding Aslan. Caleb stopped in a little clearing.

"Aslan?" he whispered. I looked at him curiously. Then I stared. Only a few feet away from Caleb stood four children and behind them stood the Great Lion himself. My dream was coming true, but even better!

"Aslan!" I gasped. Caleb whirled around towards me, surprised. Aslan chuckled.

"She followed you, dear one," he said to the perplexed Caleb.

"Sorry Caleb." I apologized. "I saw you slip away from camp. I followed you here, trying to figure out what was going on."

"That's okay." Caleb answered. Aslan shook his mane. The oldest boy next to Aslan stepped forward. I could tell in an instant who he was.

"So I take it that you are Caleb," he said, extending his hand towards Caleb. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

"You probably could have left off the last part," whispered his sister, noticing that he was muddy and had quite a few burrs stuck to his pants and bootlaces.

"Probably!" laughed the other boy, presumably Edmund.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy, the youngest girl who came over to stand by me.

I smiled and answered, "I'm Heather."

"My horn!" Susan exclaimed, observing me wearing it.

"I suppose you'll want these back." I took off the horn and the quiver of arrows. Caleb likewise tried to hand Peter his sword.

"They are rightfully yours," Caleb insisted.

"No." Susan shook her head. "You keep them for now. We can discuss that later." Aslan spoke. "Children, I will come with you to see the Narnians but after that I will have to leave."

"So soon?" Lucy asked reluctantly. '_He'll be here one day and the next he's not.'_ I thought.

"Yes, dear one," Aslan answered. "Now, let us follow Caleb and Heather back to their camp."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at camp, Caleb and I excitedly shook everyone awake.<p>

"Five more minutes." Caspian mumbled. Caleb grabbed Jake by his feet and dragged him out of his blanket. In the end Jake was still asleep and Caleb had a bruised arm where Jake had kicked him. But everyone sprang to their feet as we told them about Aslan and the four Pevensies. That night in celebration of Aslan and the Pevensies' return, the mice and other small animals preformed a short skit about the battle of Beruna.

"Then you'll have to lead us," said the mouse who was playing Edmund.

"I can't!" Peter mouse insisted.

"Aslan believed you could," mouse Edmund paused. "And so do I!"

Peter mouse slowly nodded his head. We all clapped as the scene ended. I looked around for Aslan but I couldn't see him. Later on Lucy told us she had seen him slip away. She said he had something to attend to.

* * *

><p>Jadis paced the floor anxiously. The day before her army had been able to keep the Narnians from invading the castle but they had wounded a good number of her loyal creatures. <em>Blast those Narnians!<em> She angrily thought. _Our only hope now is to strike them before they strike us. Let's attack their camp. The Narnians won't be expecting it._

* * *

><p>We lay quietly around the fire that night. I could hear the steady breathing of the others. They were all asleep I assumed. Kelly rolled over on the hard ground and threw her arm across me. I gently pushed it off again. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what was happening back home. I wondered if nothing had changed or if everyone was frantically searching for us. Maybe they were crying, thinking that we had drowned. I hoped not. From where I lay on one side of the fire, I could see Peter roll over and tap Caleb on the shoulder.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Caleb?"

"Yah." Caleb rolled over to face Peter.

"I have something to tell you, from Aslan." Peter said. I was quickly falling asleep so I only heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about "Caleb's battle," "kill followers" and "Witch." I don't know when they stopped talking because I fell fast asleep after that.

* * *

><p>I was out on the archery field again with Ilaria and Naomi when Jake and Kelly came to fetch me.<p>

"Hi Jake, hi Kelly!" I waved.

"Hi!" Kelly answered.

"Caleb wants to talk to the three of us before Caspian puts their new plan into action. I'm not sure why he wants to talk to us but I bet it's about the battle." Jake informed me.

"All right, I'll come." I told them and I turned to face Ilaria and Naomi. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, see you soon!" Ilaria called after me. I hurried after Jake and Kelly. We entered the hastily put up tent which Caleb was standing under.

"Hi Caleb!" Kelly said. Caleb waited until everyone was in the tent before he spoke.

"I have something very serious to discuss with you," Caleb informed us. "Peter, Caspian, Pete and I have been laying out the plans for our surprise attack. The plan is ready to be set in motion; we just need to decide who is coming." We all listened closely for what Caleb would say next.

"Caspian thinks it's a good idea for Lucy and Kelly to stay out of it but we are short on people. Peter has agreed to let Lucy help with signals on condition that she will remain in the tower until someone comes to fetch her. In my opinion, I think is a smart choice. We could use one more signal activator, if Kelly would be interested."

"Can I go? Please?" Kelly begged. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see any reasons why she shouldn't go."

"Then it's settled. Kelly and Lucy will be signal activators. But, Kelly?" Caleb asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"On no condition will you leave the tower unless one of us comes and gets you. Okay?"

"Okay," Kelly sighed.

"What about me?" Jake asked, pretending to be indignant.

"We're going to need you and Heather to come with Edmund and me," answered Caleb.

"I guess that's fine," I responded. Jake seemed happy with the decision.


	8. Making a Stand

**Chapter 8 – Making a Stand**

One of the watchmen was shaking everyone awake.

"They've come your highness, with numbers and weapons far greater than our own!" he told Peter.

"Numbers do not win a battle," replied Peter.

"But I bet they help," muttered a nearby red dwarf.

"The Witch's army is near at sight," reminded the watchman.

"What are your orders?" Caspian asked Peter. Caleb, Kelly, Jake and I exchanged worried looks.

"Let's make a stand!" Peter declared. The Narnians formed a line of defenses around the perimeter of the clearing. Everyone was quiet as we waited for the Witch's troops to break out of the thickets. It was so quiet I was sure the person next to me could hear my heart thumping. Finally with a loud screech, the Witch's creatures sprang into the clearing. Before I could realize what was happening a few of the creeps were trying to drag Kelly off. Caleb noticed it the same time that I did.

"Are you with me?" I asked Caleb over the battle din.

"I guess!" he replied. I had been expecting a more Narnian answer, like 'To the death,' but that would have to do.

"Friends Forever!" I said firmly and then broke into a run with Caleb close on my heels. We flung ourselves at the devilish creatures circling in around defenseless Kelly. What happened after that was a blur. We fought our way towards Kelly. One creature after another until I came face to face with a dryad archer and my courage deserted me. I stood there shaking and gasping, unable to look away from his burning eyes. His hand gripped his bow and set an arrow in the string. A searing pain shot through my arm.

"Go," I managed to choke out as I fell limply to the ground. Caleb seemed a bit dazed but then raced toward Kelly and dragged her away from the mess. My arm hurt…so…bad…

* * *

><p>Something wet dripped on my ear. I wiped it away. <em>Yuck! Why am I getting wet? <em>I opened my eyes. I nearly jumped in fright. Staring excitedly into my face was a dog. He kept wagging his tail back and forth, back and forth.

"Hi, boy," I said hesitantly.

"I like you!" He licked my face again.

"Easy puppy!" I laughed. "What's your name?"

"Ranger," he barked playfully.

"Okay, Ranger." I reached up to scratch behind his ears. I quickly pulled my left arm back and cringed. I had forgotten about the arrow and the archer.

"You're wounded," Ranger said, looking upset.

"It-it's nothing," I replied, still holding my arm. I slowly sat up and looked around dismayed. Dead people and creatures lay strewn around the clearing; none of them moving. I realized there was something in armor lying across my feet. I pushed it off with a shudder and slowly rose to my feet. With Ranger by my side, I sadly searched the courtyard in hope of finding any of the Narnians still alive. When I found nothing I returned to where Ranger had found me. Once again I stared at the armored person I had shoved away from me. It almost looked like he was still breathing but I wasn't sure. I took a deep breath and then gently pulled his helmet off. I gasped.

"What, my lady?" Ranger asked. I pointed to the blond matted hair. _No! _I was vigorously shaking my head. _No, they couldn't have killed him. _I didn't know if it was Caleb or Pete or Jake or Peter and I was too afraid to look at his face. Ranger came over and laid his head on my lap in sympathy. Someone else knelt down beside me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. I looked tearfully up into the face of Edmund.

"W-what are you still doing here?" I asked. Edmund rubbed his head.

"Well during the heat of the battle, I was climbing above in the trees trying to knock down the Witch's archers. I slipped on a branch and fell. I just came back to my senses a bit ago." He lowered his voice. "We've got to get out of here just in case any of the Witch's forces are still lurking about. It's not safe yet." I was reluctant to leave but eventually Edmund convinced me to leave. Before we left that clearing though, I placed a feather a red as fire, a gift from Lydia, in the blond boy's hand. Soon we were on our way back to camp. Ranger, my new best friend stayed beside me the whole time. I still didn't know who the blond haired boy was but I was certain it was Caleb, Pete or Jake.

* * *

><p>"Eat!" Lauren scolded. "You're going to need the energy." Kelly and Jake stared glumly at the cold food on their plates. They didn't want to eat. They were too worried. It was the day after the Witch's surprise attack on the Narnian campsite. Edmund, Heather and Caleb were still missing.<p>

"I know how you feel," Lauren kept talking to silent Kelly and Jake. "They were my friends too." _What happens back home, if you die here? _Jake kept thinking. _Where are Heather and Caleb? Kelly said Heather was wounded but Caleb promised me that they would get out safely. And what about Edmund? He's such a good swordfighter it would be hard to kill him. _The thoughts kept tumbling around in his head. The other three Pevensies were greatly disturbed about Edmund's sudden disappearance. Although no one spoke of it, a few Narnians began wondering if Edmund had betrayed them and joined the Witch again. But Lucy was steadfast in her belief that Edmund would never do such a thing. Kelly sighed and pushed her plate away.

"I'm not hungry, Lauren," she mumbled.

"Kelly, there's still hope," Lauren gently reminded.

"No, there's not!" Jake yelled. "They're dead! Heather, Caleb, Edmund, they're dead!" He was crying now. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! Caleb promised – He promised me that they would be okay." Trinian was startled by Jake's outburst. He looked at Lauren for help. Lauren just shook her head.


	9. High Kings Don't Cry

**Chapter 9 – High Kings Don't Cry**

Caleb slowly sat up. His helmet and sword were gone. He looked around. _Where were the others? Had they won the battle? _He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered Heather being shot with an arrow. He had heard her whisper "Go!" before she fell to the ground. Caleb remembered dragging Kelly away from the fighting and telling Jake to leave with Kelly. He remembered running back with Caspian in the intention of Caspian taking Heather to safety while he held the Witch's troops off. The last thing he remembered was plunging his sword into the mysterious dryad archer and being shoved to the ground. Caleb looked around again. There was nothing. Nothing but dead things. He noticed that he held a feather as red as fire in his fist. It looked just like the one Heather's friend Lydia had given to her. _If only I had made the others leave while we still could. If only… _but he knew that wouldn't fix anything. Anyway, if he was ever going to be king he would have to be strong and not cry. _High King's don't cry! _He fiercely reminded himself. Caleb stared towards the opening to the little clearing and almost thought he could see two people and a dog walking away. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear then. _No. _He thought. _I'm just imagining it. Edmund, Heather and that dog must have died. At least Kelly and Jake are safe…or are they? _With that thought he sprang to his feet and quickly searched for his missing sword. He found his helmet lying nearby and was pleased to find his sword alongside of it.

* * *

><p>The doors to the room opened quietly. Something as quiet as a cat slipped in. Jadis assumed it was a servant sneaking through after the late night celebrations. She was just about to turn when…<p>

"We meet again…Witch!" The silent paws stopped. Jadis, trembling turned slowly around to where her worst nightmare was standing. It was Him. The true King of Narnia. It was Aslan. The great lion she had once killed. But Jadis had misunderstood the Deep Magic and didn't know that when a willing victim who has committed no treachery, is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack, and even death itself would turn backwards. That is how Aslan was alive and how she had been defeated.

"What do you want?" Jadis demanded.

* * *

><p>Edmund, Ranger and I dragged ourselves wearily towards the entrance of Aslan's How, the new Narnian camp. Everyone stared at us like they were seeing ghosts coming back from the dead. When Kelly saw us she started crying so hard Lauren and Jake had to keep her from falling over. Pretty soon we were all crying from sadness for those lost, joy for our return, and others were just crying because they had to cry. The Pevensies were overjoyed to see their brother again. Peter gave Edmund a firm handshake and a slap on the back while Susan and Lucy gave Edmund a big hug.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Susan asked us. Ranger barked happily. He had been looking forward to a good yummy meal. Suddenly amidst all the celebration I noticed something.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked. Everyone stopped and turned to face me. "Where is Caleb?" I asked again. The Narnians sadly shook their heads.

"Heather-" Lauren tried to tell me but I didn't want to listen. Pushing Jake and Kelly aside, I turned and ran into the How leaving everyone standing outside. I wandered aimlessly around inside the huge caverns until I came to the room where the Stone Table stood. Finally after staring at the huge slab, I sat down on one edge and looked up into the face of Aslan carved into the wall. Ranger came in and curled up around my feet. We sat like that for quite a while. Sometime later I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Heather?"

"Caspian, go away. I want to be left alone," I told him.

"I know but-" I cut him off.

"I want to be left alone!"

"There's something outside that I really think you will want to see," he pressed.

"Fine!" I finally gave in. "I'll come." Caspian led me up the stairs and through the mazes of corridors until we reached the bright sunlight. I followed Caspian as he pushed through the groups of Narnians. When we made it to the front I stood alongside Jake, Kelly, Lauren and the Pevensies. Making their way across the field were two people; one a human and the other a lion. The lion we all knew instantly as Aslan. The human, it was hard to make out his face. I could only hope it was one of my friends. After what seemed like hours the two were finally face to face with us. Aslan was the first to speak.

"It is finished." He said gravely. "The Witch is dead and her wand destroyed. Narnia is free, once again." The Narnians cheered loudly but Jake, Kelly and I barely heard them. For standing next to Aslan was none other than Caleb.

"Caleb!" Kelly cried, running forward and flinging her arms around him. Jake and I followed. The three of us enveloped Caleb in a huge group hug.

"Okay, okay!" Caleb laughed. "You're going to suffocate me!"

"We thought you were dead!" I told him.

"And I thought you and Edmund were dead." Caleb replied. He told us about how he had seen Edmund and I leaving the little clearing with Ranger but Caleb just thought he was imagining it. After laughing some more we finally turned to listen to Peter and Aslan.

"Narnia needs a new ruler," Peter was saying. "I don't think it's us this time." Aslan nodded his head. Peter continued.

"Our time here is up, you don't need us anymore." The other three Pevensies looked sad.

Peter turned and quickly walked over Caleb, took off the sword Rhindon and handed it to him.

"I'll take care of it until you come back." Caleb promised.

"That's just it," Susan sighed. "We're not coming back."

"We're not coming back?" Lucy asked. "Ever?"

"You two are," Peter answered gesturing to her and Edmund. "At least," Peter looked at Aslan. "I think he means you two." Peter took Lucy's hand and she followed him to take their place in a forming line. Edmund looked at Caleb.

"Peter means for you to be High King after he leaves."

"What! No, I mean, I couldn't. We have our lives and families back home," Caleb reminded. Aslan turned to speak to us.

"Your four, are destined to rule after the Pevensies, but only for a short while for Caspian will have his time too." We nodded.

"Well, if the others agree I think we can stay for a while." Caleb smiled. The Narnians cheered along with the Pevensies, Pete and Caspian. Lauren and Trinian clapped in celebration which made Lucy laugh. Peter stepped forward again.

"We will stay for your coronation, but since Cair Paravel is in ruins where shall we have it?"

"How about here?" Jake asked.

"Fine with me," I agreed.

"It shall take place tomorrow," Caspian decided.


	10. Kings and Queens

**Chapter 10 – Kings and Queens**

* * *

><p>Everyone's spirits were high the next morning. Dwarves, fauns and centaurs busily rushed around the How trying to get everything ready for the afternoon coronation.<p>

"Meet you outside," Caleb whispered as I passed him in the hall. I nodded. I threw on my long cloak and dashed out into the fresh air. As I waited for Caleb I walked over and began petting my favorite horse.

"Hello, Leah," I said gently stroking the big horse's nose. She shook her mane as if she was answering. Leah was a Telmarine horse, so she didn't speak like the Narnian horses. Her saddle was already on her so I mounted. I looked towards the entrance to the How as Caleb hurried out followed by a grumbling red dwarf.

"Race you, Caleb!" I called from on top of Leah.

"That's why I'm here." He answered. "Trumpkin agreed to time us and see who is the fastest."

"Like I don't have better things to do," The dwarf muttered.

"You know I'll win!" Caleb said as he readied his horse.

"Oh really?" I questioned. We lined the horses up, side by side. Trumpkin began to count.

"Here they go again," Kelly groaned as she, Jake and Edmund came out of the How and found seats on the grass.

"On your mark, get set-"

"STOP!" Edmund yelled. We looked up in surprise. "I'm just joking!" Edmund laughed. Trumpkin shook his head. He started again.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" He fell back in his seat. Our horses shot off like there was a wild fire raging behind us.

"Come on! Faster!" I urged Leah. "I'm not going to let you win this time, Caleb!"

"Well I'm not going to let you win!" he answered. The horses galloped across the field. I could feel wisps of the horse's mane sting my face. It was thrilling. Caleb and I were neck in neck as we neared the edge of the meadow. I smiled as I passed him and halted at the end of the field.

"I win!" I panted breathlessly.

"I guess…I'm…not…as good…as I…thought." Caleb was breathing heavily.

"That's okay," I answered.

"Hurry up humans!" Trumpkin hollered from across the field. "They want you inside for fittings."

"Race you back!" Caleb challenged.

"You bet!" I answered and we sped back towards Aslan's How.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Kelly yelped. "You stabbed me with that pin!"<p>

"Quit fidgeting," Lauren scolded. "You're worse than Trinian on bath day."

"Worse day of the year," Trinian muttered before Lauren shooed him out of the room. I quickly smoothed my hair and skirt before I entered the room. I stared at Kelly when I came in the room. She had been transformed. She wore a gown that was a pastel purple color, her favorite. The long flowing sleeves grazed the tops of her fingertips. The front section of the bodice and skirt was lavender while the sleeves, other sections and cape were a deep plum. All the embroidery was done with a fine silver thread.

"Oh Kelly!" I gasped. "You look lovely."

"Wait till you see yours," she answered. "Yours is even prettier.

"Come on, I'll show you." Ilaria led the way. I wore a huge smile on my face when I saw my dress. It looked just the way I had imagined it. The sky blue dress shimmered in the light and the white puffed sleeves were etched with gold stitching. The royal blue cloak fell softly across the shoulders and back. The circular neckline also was embroidered in gold.

"It's beautiful," was all I could say. "Thank you."

"Told you that you'd like it," Kelly answered.

"Try it on," Ilaria insisted.

"Really?" I was a little shocked.

"Of course!" she laughed. "After all, it was made for you to wear!"

* * *

><p>Finally after all the preparations were ready and all four of us were wearing our new clothes for the coronation, we gathered in front of the Stone Table. Kelly and I were waiting when Caleb and Jake entered the room.<p>

"Wow!" I had to laugh. Caleb and Jake sure looked different in their Narnian outfits. Jake's tunic was a silver-blue with a matching belt. The layered sleeves were a faint plum color that matched Kelly's cloak. The silver needlework on his sleeves resembled an oak leaf. The front of Caleb's tunic also had a similar oak leaf pattern but his was stitched in gold. The royal blue tunic was edged with gold and his matching belt was also gold-colored. Half way down, his sleeves split to reveal a sky blue fabric underneath. The gold-colored cloak hung loosely making Caleb seem a bit taller. Both boys wore matching trousers and carried their swords with them. Aslan came into the room.

"It is time, dear ones. The Narnians are gathered outside waiting for you." Without speaking, the four of us fell into a line with Caleb in the lead and followed Aslan to the entrance to Aslan's How. We paused at the entrance to rearrange our order. We advanced with Jake and Caleb on the left, Aslan in the middle, then me and next Kelly. The centaurs proudly held their swords over our heads as we stepped into the sunlight. Narnians and Telmarines alike cheered. I could feel myself smiling a big, happy smile. Caleb, Jake and Kelly were smiling too. When we reached the broken down pillars in front of the How, we stopped and turned to face the crowd. The four Pevensies wearing their finery and their crowns stood on the far right and Caspian and Pete, along with Lauren, Trinian, Ilaria and Naomi stood on the left. Aslan stood in the very middle and began to speak.

"To the crisp Southern mountains, I give you Queen Kelly, the Generous." Ilaria and Naomi slowly came forward carrying a pillow between them on which rested four crowns. Pete followed them, took the silver leafed circlet and placed it on top of Kelly's head. She curtsied and smiled. Then Pete moved towards Jake at the other end. Aslan spoke again.

"To the wild Western woods, I give you King Jake, the Reliable." Pete placed a silver crown on Jake's neatly brushed hair. Aslan shook his mane before continuing.

"To the vast Eastern ocean, I give you Queen Heather, the Kind-hearted and to the great Northern sky, I give you King Caleb, the Courageous." I looked up towards the top of my head as Pete placed a golden crown of little flowers on my blond hair. We all watched as he put the gold crown that represented the title of High King on Caleb's head. All four of us were smiling as wide as we could.

"Bear them well sons of Adam," Aslan instructed. "Bear them well daughters of Eve. May your wisdom grace us till the stars reign down from the heavens." Then he led the crowd in cheering, "Long live King Caleb! Long live Queen Heather! Long live King Jake! Long live Queen Kelly!" The four of us could hardly believe that we had just been crowned the new kings and queens of Narnia. We all stood smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening it was time for the Pevensies to leave. The eight of us still wore our finery from the coronation ceremony. Aslan led us to a giant, twisted tree on the edge of the green field in front of Aslan's How. He breathed gently on the tree. It slowly began to untwist itself to the amazement of those watching. When it was untwisted the gnarled tree formed a rough doorway. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caleb, Jake, Kelly and I all stood between the tree and the crowd waiting for what would happen next. Peter led his siblings in saying farewell to all their new friends. Lucy almost cried when she said goodbye to poor Trumpkin. The two of them really had become good friends.<p>

"I'm glad I came back," Susan was saying to Caspian.

"I wish we had more time together," he answered dreamily. _Knock it off, Caspian. After all she is like centuries older than you. _I thought.

"We wouldn't have worked anyway." Susan replied.

"Why not?" Caspian was a little confused and couldn't see the obvious answer. Susan decided to help him out.

"I am thirteen thousand and twelve years older than you." Susan turned away but then hastily turned back to Caspian and gave him a fast hug before slipping quickly away.

"Maybe I'll understand when I'm older," Lucy whispered to Peter. He grinned.

"I'm older and I don't think I understand," Edmund muttered back. Caspian was still standing in the same spot, a bit stunned about Susan's goodbye. The four Pevensies turned to bid Aslan farewell.

"Aslan, why can't Peter and Susan come back? Have they done something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan answered. "Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world, now it is time for them to live in their own."

"It's not so bad, Lucy," Peter assured. "You'll understand when it is your last time here." Lucy didn't want to think about that. She couldn't even imagine not being able to return to Narnia. Peter and Edmund shook hands with Caleb and Jake. Peter gave Caleb a few tips on running the kingdom, which Caleb gladly listened to since he had never dreamed of actually becoming king. Susan and Lucy said goodbye to Kelly and I. Kelly and Lucy had become very close friends so it was hard for them to part. Then hand in hand the Pevensies began walking through the tree doorway. Bravely leading his siblings, Peter went first, followed by Susan who was gripping Peter's hand very tightly, then Edmund who didn't want to hold on to Susan but couldn't get away from her grip and last went Lucy who was trying hard not to cry. As they passed through the door we caught a glimpse of a 1940's train station in England. Then all four were swallowed up as the door closed behind them.

"They're gone," Kelly whispered.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Jake remarked. "They're not coming back for a while." The crowd around us slowly began to disperse.


	11. After the End

**Chapter 11 – After the End**

"How long has Cair Paravel looked like this?" Caleb asked.

"Since the Telmarines invaded, your highness," answered the centaur.

"Caleb, come look at this!" Jake called. We ran over to where Jake stood.

"Look," he said, showing us a gold chess piece shaped like a centaur. "Edmund's chess piece!"

We had set up a tent with a table where I was pouring over some drawings of Cair Paravel in the Pevensies time. We had found them in Lucy's trunk in the Treasure room. Lucy really was quite an artist. At one time the castle had been surrounded by lush gardens and beautiful apple trees which still survived though a few had been damaged by Telmarine catapults. After the Pevensies departure, Caleb, Jake, Kelly and I had decided to rebuild Cair Paravel. Construction had just started since the dwarves had finally finished building the equipment needed for such task.

* * *

><p>"Race you to the water, Caleb!" I laughed.<p>

"Not again!" Kelly grumbled.

"They're always racing." Jake complained. The four of us were taking an evening walk along the shores of the ocean right below Cair Paravel. It had been four years since the restoration of Cair Paravel had been completed. During that time we had grown up quickly. Caleb was blond, a good fighter and tall, although I was still half an inch taller than him. Jake was tall but not quite as tall as Caleb. Jake enjoyed spending time wandering through the woods, many times followed by Trinian who loved chatting with Jake. Kelly loved drawing. She especially enjoyed drawing the mountains of Archenland, the royal chickens and shells she collected along the beach. Kelly's hair was long and a beautiful shade of light brown. As for me, I loved spending time either in the stables or in the library. I was often accompanied by Caleb on my visits to the library since he also enjoyed reading many of the great books the library boasted. I was 18, Caleb had just turned 17, Kelly was 16 and Jake was 14. We were all young but had learned many lessons in our short reign. Caspian, Pete and his sisters, Ilaria and Naomi, Lauren and Trinian were frequent visitors at the castle. On this particular warm night we decided to throw off our shoes and stockings and plunge into the inviting water.

"Oh, it feels so good!" I gasped.

"If only Trinian could see us now," laughed Caleb. "He would be chattering his head off about royal protocol and such."

"Trinian can be such a bother sometimes." Kelly agreed.

"He has good intentions though," I reminded.

"I suppose but sometimes he could just relax and have fun." Caleb shook his head.

"How many years have been here now?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, maybe four?" Kelly answered.

"It doesn't really matter." Caleb said. "We're here now. Let's enjoy it. Come on! Last one in is a grumpy dwarf!"

"Don't let Trumpkin hear you saying that!" I laughed. We all plunged into the water. I swam farther out and ducked my head under the waves. I felt something pulling on my feet.

"Kelly, stop it!" I sputtered, thinking she was trying to tickle my toes. I pulled my head out of the water. There was an inner tube floating next to me and I grabbed on. Caleb, Kelly and Jake popped up after me. We all looked around. This wasn't the beach at Cair Paravel. This was somewhere familiar yet it wasn't.

"This kind of reminds me of somewhere." Jake said.

"As if from a dream," I answered.

"Or a dream of a dream," Kelly said dazed.

"By the Lion's mane!" Caleb exclaimed using one of his favorite Narnian expressions. "We're home! We're in Illinois!" The rest of us looked around.

"Are you okay?" my mom called out to us.

"Yep, we're fine!" I answered. All four of us exchanged secret smiles. We knew that we would never forget our adventures in Narnia. We knew we would wait patiently and keep hoping to return someday. Over time our story would become muddled and forgotten but the three most important elements would remain unchanging. There was a Lion, there was a Lady and it all started…with a lake.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm glad you've read my story! There is a sequel like I mentioned in the 1st chapter. In case you forgot, the sequel is 'Someone Worth Dying For' I recomend you read it!


End file.
